Kicking Off
Kicking Off is the second episode of Tayshaun & Amy - The Saviors. It first aired in May 2016 Synopsis Barry and Taylor decide to go to a football game to pass the time. Rubens takes Emily for a night out to try and make her feel better about herself. Transcript Taylor is seen in the team living room with an Atari 2600 as Barry walks through. :Barry: An Atari? Where'd you get that? :Taylor: Goodwill. :Barry: What about the games? :Taylor: Goodwill. :Barry: And the CRT- :Taylor: Goodwill. :Barry: Did you just do a goodwill shopping spree or something? :Taylor: Yes. :Barry: Oh. Well, I bought tickets to a football game, if you wanna come... :Taylor: Hang on. The game Taylor is playing is revealed to be BurgerTime. Taylor's character is then suddenly hit and a Game Over screen is shown. :Barry: So, do you wanna come along or not? :Taylor: ...What team? :Barry: San Diego. :Taylor: Oh. Alright, I guess. Taylor lifts herself up off the floor as she and Barry set off to San Diego. ---- Emily is seen looking at her phone, seeming to look sad as Rubens enters the room she is in. :Rubens: Hey. :Emily: Hi... :Rubens: What're you looking at? :Emily: Not much. Emily sighs as Rubens looks at her. :Rubens: Emily, has something got you down? :Emily: Something's always got me down. :Rubens: ...Hmm. Do you wanna do something to pass the time, to cheer yourself up? :Emily: Yeah, but what is there to do? Rubens pulls out a set of golf clubs. :Emily: ...Golf? :Rubens: Yeah. It's a relaxing sport. Normally what I do when stress gets to me. :Emily: Huh. :Rubens: So, wanna come with? :Emily: Okay, I guess. Where is the nearest golf course anyway? :Rubens: Anaheim Hills Golf Club. It's only a 20 minute drive. :Emily: Fine. I don't have any clubs though. :Rubens: I can get you some, but they cost about $300. :Emily: Just for some clubs? :Rubens: You get a bag for the clubs too. and some golf balls. :Emily: Oh. Okay. The two then go out to Emily's car and drive off to the golf course. ---- Barry and Taylor are seen in downtown Anaheim on the way to San Diego. :Barry: Do you wanna get some coffee? :Taylor: Sure. They pull up to a Greenbacks. :Barista: Hi, what can I get you? :Barry: A large black coffee and a double shot please. :Barista: Okay. The barista goes to a machine and dispenses a black coffee and a double shot. :Barista: There you go! That's $7.50. Barry hands a $10 bill and drives off before he can be given the change. :Barry: Hey, just curious, where did you learn English? :Taylor: English was a main language for the Cook Islands. Along side Maori. Plus there's tourists who speak English. That helped too, I guess. :Barry: Huh. Isn't it usually like 80 degrees Fahrenheit out there? :Taylor: Yup. Cali ain't got shit on the Cook Islands. :Barry: How warm does it get over there? :Taylor: Up to 86 Fahrenheit. :Barry: Wow. My hometown got as warm as 85 once apparently. And went as cold as -58. :Taylor: Jesus Christ. :Barry: You'd probably end up frozen in statis if you went up there. :Taylor: Probably. The two then laugh. :Taylor: ...Where are you from, anyway? :Barry: Kotzebue. It's a town in Alaska. Nicknamed the gateway to the Arctic. :Taylor: Oh. Taylor takes a sip of her coffee as they continue to San Diego. ---- Rubens and Emily are seen at the golf club, with Rubens looking at some clubs for Emily. :Rubens: Hey Emily, you left-handed or right-handed? :Emily: Ambidextrous. :Rubens: ...Which hand do you use more? :Emily: Left. :Rubens: Okay. He gets a club set out and goes to the cash register to pay for it. The two are then seen out on the course. :Rubens: So, all you do is hit the ball as far as you can. :Emily: Okay. Emily prepares and steps up to the ball. :Emily: (in her head) Wait, Kramer! I have a perfect idea. Emily then sees the ball as her bosses and teachers screaming at her. She then swings the club back then sends the ball flying. :Rubens: Whoa. Where'd you get all that power from? :Emily: My brain wasn't a dick for once, that's how. :Rubens: Huh. Rubens then takes his shot as they start the round off. ---- Barry is seen at a gas station, fueling up his car. :Taylor: How long should it be? :Barry: About 5 minutes. Taylor gets out of the car. :Taylor: I'm just gonna freshen up. :Barry: Alright. Taylor walks into the store and sees a man walk in, gun in hand. :Taylor: Ah, shit. The man walks over to the counter and points his gun at the cashier. :Man: Hand over all the money. :Taylor: Dammit... Taylor builds up a fireball in her hand. :Taylor: ...Actually fire might not be the best choice. One fuck up and this station is gone. She puts the fireball out as she comes out of hiding. She then tackles the gunman down. :Taylor: Not today! :Man: Get off me! :Taylor: Nah. The man struggles in Taylor's grasp as she continues to pin him down. :Taylor: Hey bro, I don't wanna have to use this. She makes a flame from her hand which startles the robber. :Cashier: Ma'am, that's not the best thing to- :Taylor: I'm aware, I was just shutting him up. Barry then walks in to see the robber, Taylor and the cashier. :Barry: What happened? :Taylor: I stopped a robbery. :Barry: Oh. Barry walks to the cash till. :Barry: Pump 2. :Cashier: That's $40. Barry hands over four ten dollar bills and he and Taylor walk out. The cashier then calls the police as Barry and Taylor drive off. ---- A golf ball is seen being hit as the camera pans to the right to show Emily's feet then pans out to show her and Rubens. :Rubens: So, what were you doing in your jobs? Just curious. :Emily: My first job was just like a shitty generic office job. My bosses were extremely uptight about deadlines. :Rubens: How uptight we talkin'? :Emily: Put it this way. If you missed the deadline by as much as a minute they'd go batshit crazy at you. :Rubens: Wow, that's fucked. Emily nods. :Emily: My second job was helping out in a florist store over in Santa Cruz. It wasn't the most fun thing, I worked behind the till. Managed to gather enough money to buy an apartment in the city. Ended up being fired but I never found out why. :Rubens: Oh. Rubens hits his ball as they walk down the course together. :Emily: My third job was flattening ground for a construction company. That was probably the most fun job. I could actually use my terrakinesis to help out and I felt like I was using them properly. Then I kinda got carried away and kinda raised ground instead of flattening it. And got fired. :Rubens: Ah well. How many jobs have you had? :Emily: About six. The last three were really short-lived jobs though. :Rubens: Ah. Emily finds and hits her ball onto the green. ---- Barry and Taylor are seen in the car again. :Barry: What the hell happened? :Taylor: Some guy tried robbing the station. I was trying to be a vigilante. :Barry: Oh. :Taylor: He was squirming and yelling so I almost used my powers on him. :Barry: Wow. He must've really been struggling for you to do that. Taylor nods. :Barry: So, did much football go on in the Cook Islands? :Taylor: Not really. We had rugby though... :Barry: Is that similar to football? :Taylor: Eh. You try and get a ball into an end of a field and you hit people and that's about it for basics. :Barry: Sounds like football. :Taylor: I dunno how American football works. Only been in the States for about six months. :Barry: Oh. Well, quick warning, one game lasts about six hours. :Taylor: Six?! :Barry: Yeah. They last way longer than they should. :Taylor: I think I'm gonna be asleep by the time I finished! Barry chuckles. :Barry: You endured nine and a half hours on a plane, I'm sure you can endure this. :Taylor: I was asleep for about 80% of the time we were in the air. :Barry: Oh. :Taylor: These clothes are from that flight too. I knocked a suitcase open and these clothes happened to come out of it. :Barry: Huh. What about the writing on the back of your sweater? :Taylor: I got that sewn on. :Barry: Ah. The two keep on chatting as the camera pans up to show the San Diego skyline. ---- Ellie is seen walking into the living room where she sees Natasha. :Ellie: Hey, it's... She snaps her fingers together as she tries remembering Natasha's name. :Ellie: Bulgarian chick! :Natasha: Natasha. :Ellie: That's the one. Ellie then sits down next to Natasha, who is watching TV. :Ellie: What'cha watchin'? :Natasha: I dunno, it's some weird anime thing I came across. It's called Amatsuchi, I think. :Ellie: Huh. A scene appears but is not visible from the camera's point of view, showing Ellie and Natasha's eyes go wide. :Ellie: That was something I didn't need to see. :Natasha: Same. Natasha then goes and changes the channel and lands on Nickelodeon. :Ellie: No. Natasha shrugs and changes channel again to a basketball game as they watch. :Ellie: Hey, you said you were broke, right? :Natasha: Yeah, why? :Ellie: How did you fork out enough money for your clothes? :Natasha: I got the sports bra from my parents. :Ellie: What about the rest of the stuff? :Natasha: Goodwill store. Someone actually decided to put this stuff in a goodwill shop. :Ellie: Huh. :Natasha: So, where are you from? :Ellie: Canada. :Natasha: Nice. :Ellie: What's Bulgaria like? :Natasha: Don't remember much of it, really. I moved to Russia when I was 5. :Ellie: Oh. Ellie then focuses her power on the TV and changes channel. The camera cuts away from the TV as moans are heard. :Natasha: Turn it off! Ellie swiftly switches back to the basketball game as they both sigh a breath of relief. :Ellie: That was close. :Natasha: Too close. ---- Taylor is seen in Barry's car, just outside San Diego, with Barry being in a store. :Taylor: Alright, just a bit of eye shadow and... Taylor is shown to be putting some makeup on, as Barry comes out of the store and gets in the car. :Barry: Hey I got you- Barry then looks at Taylor and he quietens down. :Taylor: What? :Barry: You look... beautiful... :Taylor: Thanks. :Barry: So, uh... :Taylor: Are you having a case of "kid seeing hot chick for the first time"? :Barry: N-no.... okay, yes. Taylor smirks. :Taylor: Didn't expect a silent assassin to be so soft. :Barry: I have the skill of an assassin, but the emotions of a kid seeing a game they want for the first time. Taylor smirks as they see the San Diego skyline. :Barry: Looks like we're here. They drive as the camera pans up to show the skyline again. ---- Ayrton is seen in his room, reading something as Rosa walks past. :Rosa: Hey, Ayrton. Ayrton leaps up, surprised. :Ayrton: Hi, Rosa. :Rosa: What'cha readin'? :Ayrton: Some ancient book. :Rosa: So, uh, I saw you checkin' Taylor out the other day when I met you guys for the first time. Ayrton blushes. :Rosa: You're in love with that chick aren't you? Ayrton stutters as Rosa chuckles. :Ayrton: You're a lot more lax than I expected, what with you being daughter of the President and everything... :Rosa: You aren't the first to say that. My dad's also pretty cool. He stopped a bunch of experiments that were being done on me. :Ayrton: Why were they experimenting on you? :Rosa: Telekinesis. Some parts of Congress thought I had some alien inside me. :Ayrton: Damn, that sounds like it sucked. :Rosa: It did. They were using all the tech they could find and at one point I fuckin' snapped and told my dad about it an' he took care of the experiments. It also got him some attention from people and he was elected President in 2012. :Ayrton: Nice. How was D.C.? :Rosa: It was so damn fancy. White House was even fancier. I managed to get a photo of my room in the White House. Rosa shows Ayrton a picture of the room she slept in while in Washington as Ayrton whistles, impressed. :Rosa: So, where ya from? :Ayrton: Belize-born, USA-raised. What about you? :Rosa: Rhode Island. :Ayrton: Cool. The two chat as the screen fades out. ---- Rubens and Emily are seen in a clubhouse. :Rubens: You were pretty good out there. :Emily: Thanks. :Rubens: Did the game help at all? :Emily: I feel a lot less tense right now, so I'd say it helped a bit. :Rubens: Good. Emily nods as Barry and Taylor are seen in San Diego. :Taylor: Ah shit, this is like Los Angeles all over again for me. :Barry: Don't worry, Taylor, it's gonna be fine. Taylor smiles as they walk on. Suddenly, a woman tackles Taylor to the ground and presses her thumbs on Taylor's forehead. :Barry: Taylor! Taylor struggles in the woman's grasp as a memory of hers is shown. She is seen in her home on the Cook Islands, with her mother shouting at her in Maori. :Taylor's mother: (in Maori, subtitled) You almost killed me! :Young!Taylor: (in Maori, subtitled) I'm sorry! Please forgive me, mother! Taylor is then seen in the present day, still pinned down as she covers her right hand in flames. :Taylor: I suggest you get off me right now. :Woman: Or what? Taylor manages to free her right arm and punches the woman in the face with her flame-covered hand. :Taylor: Or that. Taylor punches the woman again, knocking her out. :Barry: Taylor, are you alright?! :Taylor: Yeah. She just gave me a bad memory of something that happened when I was a kid. :Barry: What was it? :Taylor: My mom yelling at me because I nearly burned my home down. :Barry: Damn. So, should we go to the game? :Taylor: Yeah, let's go. ---- Ellie is seen sprawled out on the couch as Natasha walks through with two glasses. :Natasha: Hey! Ellie jumps up, and sits up straight. :Ellie: I wasn't sleeping, I was just closing my eyelids for a sustained amount of time. :Natasha: I'm pretty sure that's sleeping. :Ellie: Whatever, I got a D in English. :Natasha: How do you fail your native language? :Ellie: Do I really strike intelligence to you? Natasha stalls, trying to find a way to say no but trying not to insult Ellie at the same time. :Ellie: Exactly. Ellie lifts one of the glasses from Natasha's hand telekinetically and drinks out of it. :Natasha: You're really lazy, aren't you? :Ellie: One of my few qualities. She lets out a burp as Natasha looks at Ellie, seeming concerned as she sits down. :Ellie: So, where do you reckon those guys went? :Natasha: What guys? :Ellie: Those soldier guys. Didn't you see them? Natasha shakes her head. :Ellie: Huh. Basically, I started some bad blood with some guys, dunno who but they're out for me. :Natasha: Huh. :Ellie: Although... I think they might be linked to those soldiers that I attacked. :Natasha: Hmm? :Ellie: Back when we started this, Tomas visited this homeless guy he sees weekly and some soldiers tried attacking me and him. I knocked them out and then those guys tried to attack me. :Natasha: Ah. The two sit and look at the TV. ---- Barry and Taylor are seen outside the Chargers stadium. :Barry: This is it. They walk over to the counter and as they get their tickets, a man tackles Barry down. :Taylor: Hey! Taylor grabs the man by his collar, as more men appear. She notices the man's armour and is given a flashback to the first episode, where the soldiers she fought are in the same armour. :Taylor: Oh shit. Barry, prepare to fight! Barry gets back up and puts his fists up as they fight. Taylor throws a few punches as Barry uses his fighting skill to take multiple soldiers out. :Barry: Taylor, remember that thing we were training? :Taylor: Yeah? :Barry: Let's do it! Taylor flares up her hands as Barry creates an odd sphere in his hand. :Barry: On the count of three! One, two... three! Barry launches the sphere as Taylor shoots two fireballs. The soldiers are knocked back a great distance. :Taylor: Fuck yeah! :Barry: Woo! The soldiers are seen moving. :Taylor: ...Oh no. :Barry: If we go in, they'll just follow us. We've gotta knock 'em out cold. Taylor walks over to the soldiers, who look up, dazed. As they run at her, she knocks them all out one after another. Taylor then walks back to Barry. :Taylor: Right. With that outta the way, let's watch some football. They walk into the stadium, but Barry feels it isn't over yet. ---- Rubens and Emily are seen walking through Anaheim. :Rubens: So, where are you from? I never got to ask. :Emily: New Zealand. :Rubens: Ah. Guess I should've noticed that, your accent's like the Australia area. :Emily: Hmm. They walk further to hear screams of help. :Rubens: Did you hear that? Emily nods as they look around. They see a building and walk to it. They go in and see employees tied up. Emily is shown in shock as Rubens turns a soldier around. :Rubens: Why are you here? :Soldier: We're tracking down superhumans. Emily hears this and panics, backing toward the door. The soldier looks at her, suspicious. He then turns to the other soldiers. :Soldier: Get her. A couple of other soldiers run at Emily. :Emily: Uh oh. A soldier prepares to punch Emily, who blocks the blow at the last second. She walks out into the streets and fights the two as Rubens fights the other soldiers. Rubens knocks them all out eventually and unties the employees. :Employee #1: Thank you so much, sir! :Rubens: Not a problem. :Employee #2: What about that woman you came in with? Rubens looks over to see Emily fighting the soldiers still. He unties the rest and runs out to help her. :Rubens: Let's go! Rubens takes one soldier and Emily takes the other. Rubens punches the soldier multiple times in the face before knocking him out and throwing him in a dumpster as Emily is backed into a corner. :Emily: Not again... Emily clenches her fists together and creates rocks around them, and hits the soldier hard, causing him to spit blood. She punches again, knocking him out. :Emily: That was close... Emily walks back over to Rubens. :Emily: Should we go back to the house? :Rubens: Yeah. The two walk back toward Emily's car as they drive home. ---- D'Angelo is seen in his office on Mars, with a bandage on his head. A soldier, presumably one Barry and Taylor attacked, is sat next to him in crutches. :D'Angelo: What happened? :Soldier: We were searching for Jackson, but... :D'Angelo: But? :Soldier: We couldn't find her. Or Pérez. Or Fitzgerald. :D'Angelo: Odd. What happened with your leg then? :Soldier: Some chick attacked us. She burned my leg bad. :D'Angelo: Did you get her name? :Soldier: No, but we got information that she's a colleague of Richardson. D'Angelo stalls. :D'Angelo: We need to take them down. Another soldier walks in, beaten bloody and carrying a knocked out soldier. :D'Angelo: Jesus Christ... :Soldier #2: Thomas is out cold. :D'Angelo: What the fuck happened to you two?! :Soldier #2: We were searching for superhumans and some people attacked and nearly killed us. :D'Angelo: Were you searching for Jackson too? The soldier nods. :D'Angelo: Where the hell is Jackson? :Soldier #2: We really don't know. D'Angelo sighs. :D'Angelo: Whoever these people are, we need to take care of them. ---- Taylor and Barry are seen in a hotel room, waking up next to each other. :Taylor: Did we...? :Barry: ...Nah. I don't think so, anyway. Barry lifts the covers and looks down. :Barry: Yeah, we didn't. :Taylor: Thank god. Barry smirks as he puts his 3D glasses on. Emily is seen walking over to Rubens. :Emily: Hey, you up for some golf? :Rubens: Uh... alright. The two walk off as the episode ends. Reception TBA Trivia TBA Category:Episodes Category:RTA's Things Category:Tayshaun & Amy Category:Transcript Category:2016 Category:Subpages